


Avery's Story

by DoubleP1997, Neah_Cross



Series: Avery's Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, co-writing, english and german, funny stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neah_Cross/pseuds/Neah_Cross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well click and read there's a little explanation to this.<br/>Klickt und lest da gibt's etwas mehr zu erklären.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avery's Story

Okay so this a 'work' we had do to in our english class and DoubleP1997 and I decided to write about those characters. 

He in german and I in english. We're not going to write the same the story. The only thing we have completely same are the character names. Everything else is going to different. There may be a few paralles since we're going to talk about this but nothing more.

Well stay tuned to find out more about Avery and his friends/family etc.

 

Okay also war eine Aufgabe die wir (DoubleP1997 und ich) im Englischunterricht machen sollten und da haben wir uns gedacht wir schreiben dazu.

Er in deutsch und ich in englisch. Wir schreiben nicht die selbe Geschichte. Da wird es Unterschiede geben. Das einzige was wir garantiert gleich haben sind diese Charakternamen mehr nicht. Es kann sein das wir ein paar Parallelen haben werden, da wir über die Storys reden, aber mehr nicht.

Also bleibt dran um mehr über Avery und seine Freunde/Familie etc zu erfahren.

 


End file.
